Why do I love you?
by The.Adventures.Of.Me
Summary: Anna always thought that she didn't need Yoh. But what happens when Yoh... is gone? How Anna learns that unrealized love can lead to the most pain.
1. Sure, Anna

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I would like some good tips though. I think I'm a pretty bad writer, but this story just sorta got stuck in my head, so I just had to write it somewhere. IfI get good reviews (I don't mean nice, I mean good advice and stuff) then I'll probably write more. I'm open for any good plot ideas!

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Brrrriiiinnnnggggg!_

School was over and Anna Kyoyama had a lot to do. She walked out of the classroom in that ice-cold way of hers, and went to her locker. As she took out her books and jacket, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, Anna!"

'_Oh no, It's him again_' She thought as she turned around. It was Yoh, her fiance. She lived with him in an former inn a few blocks from the school."Yoh" she said, wishing he wouldn't come up to her in such a care-free way. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to say hi." He smiled at her.

She looked at him coldly. Oh how he infuriated her. How was it that she, Anna the Itako, was engaged to this lazy brunette? Sometimes she wished that he would just grow up and be serious for a change.

"Well then stop wasting my time." She stalked off in a brisk manner. Yoh stared at her back for a minute before racing off to hang out with his friends. "Ok. See ya!

'_Why am I the one who has to marry this loser?_' she asked herself as she walked to the store. She needed a few things for dinner tonight, so she picked them out quickly. '_He's such a slacker and he doesn't even try to be a good shaman!_' The only way she could get him to do anything was to make him. As she was walking home, she passed by the park, where she saw Yoh and his friends hanging out. '_Look at him! Slacking off and letting his guard down. If he was attacked he wouldn't stand a chance!_'

"Yoh!" she called sharply, and at her command he turned around.

"Hey Anna." He called, jogging towards her. "What's up?"

"Shouldn't you be doing your training right now? Or do you want to be killed in the next shaman fight?"

"But the to-"

"But what!" She snapped. Anna raised her hand threateningly. "Ten laps around the block and then your coming home. Dinner isn't going to make itself!" He stared at her with a scared face. "NOW!" she added. He was off and running. Behind her she could hear his friends whispering.

"She's so strict!"

"How does he put up with her?"

"Shhh-Guys she might hear us!"

Anna ignored them. What did it matter if no one liked her? She didn't care. She started walking home.

"Wait" she heard behind her.

It was Tamao, a shy, pink-haired girl she and Yoh knew from before they moved to that town.

"What is it?" Anna asked. This girl bugged her. Anna knew she had a thing for Yoh, but for some reason she never said anything to him.

'_Probably because of me_' Anna thought.

"Um...Well, Miss Anna..."

"What is it!" Anna had had it. If the girl wasn't going to talk, then she shouldn't be wasting her time.

"Nevermind..." the girl whispered, a stricken look on her face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Anna got home, the house was empty. She put the grocery bags in the kitchen before climbing the stairs to her room. As she took out her journal, she thought about what she could do with her life, if it wasn't for that lazy fiancee of hers. '_Stupid arranged marriage!_' She began writing.

_Dear diary,  
__Sometimes I wish I could just run away. Just the thought of marrying that lazy bum makes me sick. How can he be so laid back all of the time? If it wasn't or the fact that he was Shaman King, then I'd have nothing to do with him..._

Almost all of her entries started that way. Anna continued writing until she heard the door slam a while later.

"Anna, I'm home!" Yoh called up to her before going to the kitchen to begin making dinner.

Anna came downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey, Anna. What would you like for dinner?"

"Chicken teriyaki, and make it quick. You should have been here half an hour ago. Now get working."

"Sure Anna."

* * *

Yes, i know, pretty bad ending for the chapter. So far the story has gone nowhere. I do have an idea, so don't worry. I just need to figure out how to write it down. I hope you liked it. Please review so that i can see whether im good or not. :sniff: 


	2. Alone

(o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o) means, like, a break in time, so the next part will be a few minutes/hours/days/etc. later.  
Sorry about the first chapter. Sorry about this chapter in advanced, because the story is still going pretty much nowhere. I still think this story's gonna be a failure, but what the heck? Why not continue?

* * *

Saturday. No school. Anna woke at the crack of dawn, as usual. She could hear the late-autumn wind blowing outside her window. She got up and went downstairs to make breakfast. As she began to cook eggs and bacon, a sudden beeping sound came from above her. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. 

'_Yoh better get down here in less than five seconds or he's toast_' thought Anna, her training routine coming to mind.

A few minutes later, Yoh appeared at the kitchen door. "Morning, Anna," he said, groggily.

"You're late." Anna put down the pan she was holding. "Thirty laps. Now."

"But, Anna! I had to go to the bathroom!" Yoh pleaded with her.

She raised her hand and gave him a fierce slap. "Forty. Keep stalling and it'll be fifty."

Yoh groaned and left the house. He began running around the block. "If your not back before this food cools, you're going to regret it!" Anna called after him.

'_Serves him right, lazy bum_' Anna thought as she laid out the food on the table. She turned on the television. As she ate, she watched the news. "Just in, angry mobs attack the..." Anna turned from the TV and began to read a magazine left on the table.

"I'm back!" called Yoh, as he entered the house. "Mmmm, looks great Anna!"

Together they ate in silence.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Come on, Anna!" Yoh insisted Anna come to the movies with his friends, Ren, Horohoro, Pirika, Manta, and Tamao, and him. "It'll be fun!"

"No." Anna said. She had better things to do than waste time watching another person's life.

"Come on!"

"No."

"I'll buy you popcorn."

"No."

"Please? For me?" He made sad puppy-dog eyes at her.

Anna had enough. She slapped Yoh across the face before walking into the house. '_He thinks that's gonna work on me! He will never learn_' She began washing the dishes from lunch. '_He better be back in time to make me dinner_.' Done, she dried her hands and went to the front door. By then, Yoh and his friends had left, and she was left alone in the house. Feeling a little tired and depressed, she grabbed her coat and left the house. Outside, leaves were blowing to and fro across the streets. Anna decided to go to the library. She needed to do some research anyway.

* * *

"What movie do you want to see?" asked Horohoro. Yoh and his friends had gone straight to the theater after Anna went inside. 

"I don't know."said Tamao and Pirika at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't care, as long as you make up your minds quickly." said Ren.

Reading the movie titles, Yoh found one that caught his eye.

"Red Rose Angels" he read. "Anna would have loved that one." he said to his friends.

"Yea, it's creepy. Just like her."

* * *

As Anna entered the huge building, she sneezed. Wiping her nose, she thought '_Someone must be talking about me._' She walked over to the reference section of the library. She needed to do a report on the different types of diseases. Looking through the books, she found a few she could use. She walked over to a table. 

As she was flipping the pages, Anna felt a chill go down her back. Quickly, she looked around. She had a feeling someone was watching her. But there was no one there. She turned back around.

"Wahh!" Sitting in the previously empty seat in front of her was Hao, Yoh's twin brother and most trusted friend.

"You shouldn't scream in here," said Hao. "It's a library."

Anna glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing, popping up and scaring me to death!"

"Awww, was the great Anna scared? I'm sorry!" Hao grinned at her. "Where's my little brother?"

"Movies." Anna could barely fight the urge to slap him. "Go bother him and leave me alone."

"Is that really what you want, Anna? To be alone?" Hao vanished in a puff of smoke.

'_What was that all about?_' Anna wondered, his last words ringing in her ears.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At 9 o'clock, Anna left the library. She walked home slowly, pondering the words of her fiance's brother. '_What does he mean, do I want to be alone?_'

Suddenly, Anna began to feel very faint. '_Maybe I shouldn't have stayed out so long_.' Her vision became blurry. 'What's this?' she thought, '_Why do I feel so bad? I must be tired_.' She blinked a few times. Her vision cleared, and, although she still felt weak, she continued walking home.

As she neared the house, she could see lights flickering in the windows, welcoming her home. Coming to the door, she could hear Amidamaru and Yoh talking. She unlocked the door and entered the house.

"I'm back," she said, dropping her bag of books and going to the living room.

"Hey." Yoh was sitting on the couch, reading, while Amidamaru hovered over his shoulder.

"Anna, are you feeling ok?" from his spot across the room from Anna, Yoh could still see she wasn't well. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Anna denied the sick feeling growing in her stomach. She turned around to leave the room.

"Anna." Yoh put down his book and walked toward her. He pressed his hand against her forehead. "You're burning up!"

"I'm fine." she insisted, as she swatted his hand away.

He grabbed her hand. "You are not fine! You're going to bed now!"

"No, I'm o...k..." Suddenly she fainted, and the world went dark.

* * *

Well, this chapter is still a bit uncreative (if thats a word, im not sure). I need to get better ideas for the story, even though the idea is complete. And that part about Hao? i just felt like putting him in there. He does play a part in the future, but i decided to introduce him now.

lol if this chapter doesn't sound complete, I'm sorry. I probably forgot something, but thought it was in there. If i find a mistake, I'll fix it soon.

Until next time...


	3. Sick

Hi again. So here's the third part of my story. I hope you enjoy it, even thoughI know it's not great. Just so you know, its going to be a short story. It will probably end in the next chapter or the one after that. Please review. The more peopleI know are reading this, the quicker I will update.

(I've always wanted to do this)  
**Disclaimer**: These characters do not belong to me. The story does, but the characters are all the creations of whats-his-name-i-forgot.

* * *

Anna could hear people whispering around her. She hadn't the foggiest idea of what was going on, or why she was lying down, but it sounded as though someone was sick. 

"...Is she ok?"

"Ja, she is fine. She seems to have a small case of the flu, and she's exhausted. All she needs is some medicine and a little rest. What was she doing?"

"I don't know. She never tells me where she's going, but when she came home last night, she was unusually pale. I tried to get her to lie down or something, but she wouldn't listen. She kept saying she was fine. She ended up fainting after only a few minutes. Are you sure she'll be ok?"

"Ja, child, she is fine, though I do wonder how long she was walking out there."

"Probably a few hours. Anyway, Faust, thanks for coming down here on such short notice. I can't imagine what would have happened without you."

"Nein problem, anything for the Shaman King and his queen."

It was Yoh. Yoh and Faust, a doctor friend of theirs. Anna wondered whom they were talking about. She attempted to get up, but her body felt like lead. For some reason, her head ached, and felt as though it was on fire. She could barely open her eyes, and what she could see surprised her. Yoh and Faust were standing above her bed, worried looks on their faces. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a low moan.

"Anna! Are you ok? Is there anything you need?" Yoh's face was filled with concern for his fiancee. Anna could see that he hadn't slept in a while. '_He was probaly taking care of me_' Anna thought. That was so like Yoh.

"Water..." she croaked, and Yoh ran out to get her a drink.

"What happened?" she asked Faust.

"Well, you fainted, and Yoh get worried and called me. It seems that you have a small case of the flu, but it's not severe, and it'll go away with some rest. Also..." he stopped and looked at her. "Child, how long were you out today?"

"Uhmm...an hours walk to and from the library, plus the time I took to go to the store, and that walk I took this morning. Also, a did some cleaning in the yard, raking leaves and such. I woke up at five to get that done. " Anna counted carefully. "Maybe a few hours. Six or seven."

"And what did you do between these times? Did you take any breaks?"

"No, I had a lot of work. I was cleaning the house, then I had to do my project for school."

"No rest all day? You were up for over twelve hours doing nothing but working! Child, you know how important rest is." Yoh came in with the water. "Drink up quickly, then get some sleep." Faust gathered his things. "Yoh, I need you to help me with some things..."

Anna drank her water, then laid back down. She quickly drifted back into the dream world.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A while later, Anna woke to see Faust sitting in a chair across the room, scribbling in his notepad. Hearing her movement, he smiled and asked "How do you feel?"

"Better then before" Anna yawned, and noticed that Yoh wasn't there. Somehow, she was a little saddened by that. '_Why should I care whether he's here or not!_' Anna snapped at herself. Faust, interpreting the trouble look in her eyes, spoke up.

"Ah, Yoh is out getting a few things for me from the store. He will be back soon." Anna looked at him, surprised at his remarks. Seeing her reaction, Faust just laughed and walked out of the room. Confused, Anna fell back into sleep.

* * *

Yoh had gone out to the store, to get some more medicine for Anna. He had stayed up all last night watching her, making sure she was ok. He hurried as he picked up the medicine. It would take him another half an hour to get back home, and Anna couldn't wait that long. The cashier, seeing his worried face and what he was buying, put two and two together. Hastily, he bagged the items, and finished the job as quickly as possible. 

Yoh ran as fast as he could back to the house, stopping only to prevent himself from bieng run over. 'Almost there...' he thought, as he turned onto his street. Halfway across the road, he stopped to let a car in front of him pass.

Too bad he was toopreoccupied to see the car behind him, swerving rapidly out of control.

* * *

Annawoke to yelling and sirens in her ears. Groggily, Anna opened her eyes. Her room was dark, but was continually flashing with red lights. Suddenly, she had a sick feeling in her stomach. Abruptly, she threw her blankets off of her, and stood up. Still under the symptoms of her illness, Anna stumbled to the door. 

"Faust?" she called, as she walked down the hallway. "Faust? Yoh? Where are you guys?" The house seemed deserted as she walked toward the commotion outside. "What's going on?" she whispered, as she reached the door.

Anna gasped as she looked outside. Ambulances and police cars crowded the streets. People gathered on the sidewalks, viewing the scene in front of them. Two cars had crashed, right in front of her house. Hearing the talks of the people around her, she gathered that one of the drivers had been drunk, and had hit a pedestrian right before crashing into the other car. Anna, the sick feeling growing in her stomach, rushed forward, looking for anyone she knew. She spotted Faust near the accident, kneeling on the ground. She staggered forward, doing her best to get through the crowds.

"Faust!" she yelled, trying to get his attention. "Faust!"

Finally she broke through the crowds. As she hurried toward him, she saw the body he was leaning over, trying to revive. Suddenly, she stopped. "Faust." she whispered. "That's not...no...it can't be...Faust?...where's Yoh?...is he back yet?...who is that, Faust?...Why can't I find Yoh?"

Tears streaming down her face, she already knew what the answer was. Falling to her knees, she crawled over to Yoh, his body covered with blood. "Yoh..." Anna buried her face in his clothes. "Yoh. Wake up Yoh. Yoh! Get up now, or else. Yoh!"

"It's ok. He's gonna be alright. He's not hurt, this isn't even real. I'm still lying in bed, sick. Right?" Anna tried to convince herself.

"Anna," Faust tried to make her let go of Yoh. "Anna, come now, child. You should be resting. Let go, Anna. They have to take him to the hospital." But Anna wouldn't let go. As she held on to Yoh's body, she felt something hard, poking her in the stomach. It was a bag from the pharmacy about half an hour's walk from their house. Inside were different bottles of flu medicine. Realizing what this meant, Anna began to sob uncontrollably, and Faust continued to pry her off of her fiance's body.

Suddenly, Anna's eyes began to cloud over in black smoke. For the second time in twenty-four hours, Anna fainted.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. It's the best written so far, and its story is more...adverturous, in the way of my writing and story, or whatever. If you don't get what i'm talknig about, don't bother. I just sorta get a different feel from this chapter.

Please review. I need all the encouragement and help I can get.

Until next time...(which will probably be a while, sorry)


	4. Nightmares

Yay! Here's the Fourth chappy of **Why do I love you?** except... I realize now that the name of the story really doesn't have anything to do with the story, but whatever...

I'm sorta experimenting with my formatting right now, so if it seems different, I'm just trying to find my way!

Also, I've noticed that I've been writing Faust a lot in my story, while everyone else is sorta... not there. This is just because I needed someone who would help Yoh and Anna, and would be closer to them and understand them better.

So, that said and done, without further ado, here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**All around her was darkness. She lay on an ice-cold floor, no colder then the freezing world around her. Anna shivered as she felt a wind blow through her. She sat up. '_Where am I?_' she thought, as she stood. Her body moved slowly, as though she was in water. '_What's going on?_' For some reason, she could not remember anything. It was as if she had no past. Looking for some source of light, and finding none, she began to walk '_Where is everyone?_' she asked herself. The darkness held no reply. Holding herself close, she searched for answers.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Careful! Get them out of the ambulance! And hurry! We don't know how long they'll last!" Anna's and Yoh's bodies lay next to one another, on white stretchers. The paramedics, after loading Yoh into the vehicle, decided that Anna, though it did not look like it, was in just as much danger as he, and set her limp body right next to his. Faust stayed behind, to contact their family and friends. Upon reaching the hospital, the medical personnel snapped into action. "Get the nurses! This kid's losing blood quickly! You! Take the girl to the other room!" The head paramedic shouted orders, thinking of the one reason he hated his job. He had seen it happen hundreds of times, but still he couldn't get over it. "God, I hope that kid lives." Knowing fully the chances of that happening, still he prayed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anna had walked for what seemed like hours, but still she found nothing. The darkness smothered her, yet, for some reason, she welcomed it. Suddenly, dread filled her body, her heart, and her mind. She felt as though she should turn and run in the other direction, but was completely drawn to an unknown force. Something was there, in front of her, she could tell, but she could not think of what it was. Urgently, she tried to turn, but her body would not obey. She kept on trying, until it began to hurt, but still she couldn't control herself. **

**She gave up, knowing she would just wear herself out if she kept trying. Walking and walking, she saw a light growing in front of her eyes. It was a harsh light, burning and stinging her eyes. Anna cringed, crying out in pain. She found that she would rather be in the darkness. Staring into the light, she saw a picture forming. It was... What was it? There was a small boy with brown hair... and her, as a little girl! Why was she there? Who was that boy? As she asked herself these questions, her life with Yoh played before her eyes, without her realizing it. "Wh-what's happening!" Suddenly she remembered the accident. "Where's Yoh! I have to get to him!" Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of his body, mangled by the cars. As she cried, she heard a sound behind her. It was like water, dripping from a faucet. Quickly, she turned around. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faust and all the other of Yoh's friends made it to the hospital only half an hour after Yoh and Anna did. Rushing inside, they ran up to the desk in the lobby. Faust spoke for the group. "Hi, we're here for Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyouyama, can you help... " They were directed to a doctor, standing only a few feet away. He was bombarded with questions.

"How's Yoh?"

"Is he ok?"

"Can we see him?"

"Hold on," said the doctor, looking quite flustered by the questions. "The Asakura boy is still in the emergence room. There's a chance that he might not make it out alive, but that's not saying he's going to die. You just need to keep hope."

Faust waited to let these word sink in. Then he asked, "What about Anna?"

"Kyouyama? Yes, she just came out of the ER a few minutes ago. She's still sleeping, but would you like to see her?"

Faust nodded, but the rest of the group seemed hesitant. It was clear that they all wanted to wait for Yoh. Unlike him, they did not care about Anna, nor did they think of the fact that Yoh would have wanted to see Anna first, if it was he.

"Alright, then. I'll go see Anna, while you guys stay and wait for Yoh."

"Right this way, sir..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anna's screams filled the darkness as she looked upon the most horrific sight of her life. It was Yoh, hanging from a rope, blood dripping to the floor, his face barely an inch from hers. Stumbling backwards, she tripped over something on the ground. Turning her head slowly, she screamed again. It was another Yoh, only this time, he was lying on the ground, needles piercing every part of his body. One by one, Yohs appeared, each one more gruesome than the last. They crowded around her, as though they were trying to suffocate her. Suddenly, they just disappeared. Then, again, she saw just Yoh, lying on the ground, as though sleeping. She crawled up to him. "Yoh?" she whispered, shaking. As she touched his face, she shivered. It was as cold as ice! "Yoh?" She tried to wake him. "Yoh!" she said, almost screaming. She dragged him onto her lap and held him. "Yoh," she started, "Yoh. Wake up. Don't die on me. Yoh! Wake up!" she looked into his face and realized something she had never known before. She loved him. Over the many years, as she had yelled and slapped him, she had also grown to love him. His smile, his laugh, his kindness, all had grown on her, and she had come to love his every aspect. '_Why do I realize this now, when it's too late?_' she asked herself. "Yoh, you can't die," she murmured to him, "I never got to tell you. I've only just realized it. Yoh, I love you, Yoh. Don't die! I need you!" Crying softly, she buried her face in his shirt. **

"**You love me?" Anna turned at the voice. It was Yoh, staring at her from behind, something shining in his hand. "You love me? How can you love me? You did this to me! If it wasn't for you, I'd still be alive. If it wasn't for you, I could have lived a great life! Instead, I've always been trying to help you, to make you feel better, but all I get in return is spite and hate. I died for you, Anna! For you! I could have lived long and gotten married, but no, you KILLED me!" A murderous look took his eyes. "I loathe you, Anna. I despise you. I would give anything to destroy you!" Laughing venomously, he advanced on her. "And so I will." Raising his hand, he stared into her eyes. Trembling, Anna closed her eyes. She could not take it. "I'm sorry," With these last two words, she allowed him to take action and end her life.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" An aging doctor came into Anna's room. "Are you Faust?" he asked, as Faust stood up. He had been sitting in Anna's room, waiting for her to awake. "Hi, I'm Dr. (Ehh...stick a name in here...), I'm in charge of Yoh Asakura's operation. Um, I think it would be best if you'd sit down. I have some bad news..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna gasped and opened her eyes. Shaken, she sat up. Unlike the place she was just in, she was surrounded by white. She was in a hospital room, lying beneath a white sheet. She saw darkness outside her window, and could hear the rain outside, pelting the brick foundation. At the foot of her bed sat Faust, a worried look on his face. "Anna, relax, lie down," he told her, "You're in no shape to get up."

"What happened?" she asked, lying back down. In a moment, she was up again. Her dream came to her mind. "Yoh..." she whispered, going pale.

"Anna, you just wore yourself out. You shouldn't have gotten up in such a rush, especially since you were sick. You fainted when you saw the accident. As for Yoh..." Faust hesitated, trying to find the right words. "He's... Anna, I don't know how to say this. Yoh.. he was badly injured. Both cars crashed into him at the same time. They were both arrested, but neither were injured that much. One of them was drunk." He whispered the last part. "The doctors, they did their best, but..." Again he paused. "Anna, he didn't make it. I'm sorry."

Anna began to shake and sweat, her body going numb. "It's all my fault," she whispered, her voice cracking. Tears came to her eyes. "It's all my fault," she repeated this over and over. Lowering her head, she began to cry. "All my fault," she said, roughly. Holding her head in her hands, she bawled. Faust got up and went to her side. Trying to soothe her, he murmured, "It's ok. It's not your fault. Yoh loved you, Anna. He wouldn't blame you for this."

"NO!" She shouted. Without warning, she threw her blankets off of her, and bolted for the door.

"Anna, wait!" Faust tried to stop her, but she ran too quickly out of the room. "Nurse! Somebody! Stop her!"

* * *

Well did you like it? Did you not? Send me a tip and REVIEW! 

I suspect I'll only have one or two more chapters... the finale and maybe a little short thing about them afterwards... I'm not sure.

Ahh, if there's something wrong with the chapter, likethere's quotes, but nothing in them, like "" she thought, or if whole paragraphs are repeated, please tell me. Something weird happened when I tried to upload this. I check, but just to make sure...

Until next time...


	5. All will be revealed soon

Hi guys... I'm really sorry about this looonnggg update. I'm so very sorry, but I have been deprived of time for a while. so sorry again

Umm... a few notes about this chapter. It's pretty short, for one. Thats because I'm typing this like, righte before II'm going to bed, and I have to hurry. Two, Hao appears again, annnddd he and Anna are pretty OoC. No Hao is reeaallyy out of character. Really. Also, I feel that I may be coming down on Anna hard,buuttttt thats howit goes...

I'm sorry, I actually had this great story planned, but curse you, forgetfullness. Not only did I forget to write down what I was going to do, but I forgot the ending all together. Actually, I don't think I forgot it, I just got it mixed up with a bunch of other endings I was going to put, so now I'm really confused. Umm... what else was i going to say? Whatever...

**To the Reviewers:**

Umm...I'm just going to answer general questions. Thats all there is anyway. Yes, I know it's weird that the Shaman King got killed in a car accident. I was going to do a Shaman fight, but I really can't write that sort of thing. So,I picked getting killed by a drunk driver, because I felt, well, I didn't have any other idea, and I detest drunk drivers. Umm...as to the question of Yoh coming back, I was thinking about two endings. One where he is alive and well, and one where you get to see him, but he isn't, to say, alive? You'lkl probably guess how the second one goes. Tell me which one you would like, or I could do both.

Ahh... I still feel like i forgot something!

Oh well, on with the story!

* * *

Anna dashed out of her room, eyes streaming with tears. Why did this have to happen? Now, just when she had realized how much she loved him, he was gone! And, the fact that hurt the most, it was all her fault! She could see his smile, hear his laugh, and knew that they would be gone forever because of her. She had killed the only person she had ever loved, the only person who had ever accepted her for who she was. He would never again greet her good morning, or welcome her back home, or make her heart flutter just by saying her name. He was gone. For good.

Crazed by these thoughts, she sprinted out of the hospital. She could hear the nurses and doctors screaming at her to stop, but she didn't care. She could not take the pain, it hurt so much. She just wanted to be alone. Running to the streets in front of the building, she was pelted with heavy raindrops, mingling with her tears and soaking through her thin dress. She dashed out into the heavy traffic. Weaving this way and that between the many cars, she crossed the street, and continued running. On and on she went, her mind set on escaping this reality. Running . . . and running... and running... until she didn't have the strength to run any farther. Still, her will kept her walking, or more so stumbling, as far as she could go.

When Anna finally regained a few of her senses, she realized that the nurses and doctors that had been following her were gone. _'Gone... just like him...'_ She found that she was in a part of the town she had never been in before, a bad part of town, but she didn't really care. Through the alleys she walked, and suddenly she found herself at a dead end. Dead...She shook her head, clearing away the thoughts. Wearily, she sat down on the wet ground, head on her knees, back to the wall. There she remained, for an unknown time, crying, thinking about what she had lost. She sat there, in the pouring rain, all alone. _Alone...Is that really what you want, Anna? To be alone? _Anna's head jerked up, eyes wide in realization. Hao... Hao had been warning her, warning her to be careful for what she wished.

"No..." she whispered, eyes filling again with tears. "I-I don't want to be alone."

"My dear Anna. Why are you crying?." Anna looked up. Hao hovered over her, eyes unreadable. Anna, about to speak, was silenced by Hao raising his hand.

"Shh... Just listen now. You wanted Yoh to be gone. You believed that you hated him, that you were too good for him. You were disgusted with him, and treated him like slime. Why does it hurt so much, now that he is gone, if he wasn't worth enough to you for you to treat him as a person? What makes you cry so, if you wish has just come true?"

"Be- because I loved him."

"You _loved_ him? But he was always so immature, so childish! How could you, Anna the Itako, the _Ice-Queen_, love such an idiotic baby with no self control? How could you love him when he was so different from you, the elegant, expressionless Anna? His silly smiles and laughter, they only show how puerile he was, how-"

"No! No NO! I loved him. I loved his smiles, his laughter, his childishness, because it's everything I'm not! Only he could light up a room with just smile, lighten the mood with just one laugh. I loved him because he, in my heart, was perfect. That...that was also why I hated him. He was everything I wanted to be, everything I adored, everything...he was everything to me..."

"So now you see, my dear Anna. Now you see why you love him? You see... that he is the one you belong with?"

"Is? Yoh is gone! I can't... be with him..."

"So you believe, but I believe all will be well."

Anna yawned. "What do you mean?" Suddenly, she was extremely tired.

"Just sleep, my dear. _Sleeep..._" Hao smiled down at her as she drifted into dreamland.

"All will be revealed soon."

* * *

Ahh... Hao has a plan forming... What could he be thinking? As he said, All will be revealed soon, well, maybe not soon, because I'm probably not gonna be able to put anything up soon. But I'll try! 

REVIEW! GIVE ME MOTIVATION AND A SENSE OF DUTY TO GET THIS UP FOR MY REVIEWERS!

until next time...


	6. Are you going to hit me?

Hey peeps. Sorry for the loooonggg update. Its been, what? Five months? Something like that. I've just been... busy? No, thats not the right word... LAZY! That's it! Haa... sorry.

Anyway, Here's the last chapter of the story. It's probably a bit OOC, but whatever. Hopefully, you like this ending. If not... well, I really can't do much about that.

And so, I give you the final chapter of Why Do I Love You?

* * *

Light streamed into her eyes...a draft of wind blew her hair against her face... Blinking, Anna sat up. Clearing her vision of morning weariness, she examined the room she was in. Blankets and other various things were scattered on the bed and along the floor of her room. '_How... did I get here? What happened to my room? And why can't I remember anything?_' Anna shook her head. Stretching, she continued to survey the room. A blanket at the foot of her bed, a few books and articles of clothing lay on the floor. Her eyes spotted something on the dresser across from her. It was unfamiliar, but for some reason, she didn't want to know what it was. '_Why should I be scared of it? I don't even know what it is!_' Silently scolding herself for her own folly, she got up to take a closer look at the strange object. So intent on finding out what the object was, Anna did not notice the head that lifted itself off the side of her bed as she rose.

Anna walked across the room, stepping carefully around the things that littered her floor. '_Someone's going to clean this up, and it's not me_' For some reason, she felt a pang in her chest and she thought this. Finally, she reacher her dresser. She picked up the mysterious item, examining it with care. It was white and round, and had some sort of label on it. She looked closer to read what the label said. It was a bottle of flu medicine from the pharmacy...

_It was a bag from the pharmacy about half an hour's walk from their house. Inside were different bottles of flu medicine..._

_Ambulances and police cars crowded the streets... _

_People gathered on the sidewalks, viewing the scene in front of them... _

_She crawled over to Yoh, his body covered with blood... _

_Yoh, hanging from a rope, blood dripping to the floor, his face barely an inch from hers..._

_Needles piercing every part of his body..._

"_You did this to me! If it wasn't for you, I'd still be alive. If it wasn't for you, I could have lived a great life... **you KILLED me**!"_

The memories came in a rush, binding her, suffocating her until she could do no more than just stand there in wretched fear. "Yoh" she said, softly. He was gone. She had killed him. She had acted so mean, so evil. Yoh, the only person who had ever cared, who had ever looked at her without contempt, was gone, while only trying to help her. He was trying to save her, the ice queen, the girl with no heart and was cruel to all who knew her, if not everyone else. Yoh was gone. And it was all her fault.

"Yes, Anna?"

The voice came from behind her. Anna didn't move. The voice... it was so familiar. So... warm... full of... love... A reminder of what she had lost. Anna didn't turn around, afraid she was just dreaming. If she turned around now, all she would get was a heart full of disappointments. Yoh could not be here. Yoh was dead.

"Anna?" The voice repeated her name, causing her to break down and cry. Why were the heavens intent on causing her so much pain? Why could they not leave her be to mourn for Yoh without hearing his now nonexistent voice?

"Anna, are you ok?" She heard rustling behind her, then felt strong arms turn her shoulders. Looking down, she refused to meet the eyes of the demon that was taunting her.

"Anna, I think you should go back to bed. Faust said that if you didn't feel well when you woke up, you should go back to sleep and rest and all of that stuff." He led her to her bed, and she got in, still contemplating what was happening. "I'll go get you something to eat, so stay here, ok?"Anna felt herself nod, and heard footsteps leaving the room. Moments later, the footsteps returned, and a plate with a roll with jelly was placed in her hands.

"Eat, Anna. It'll help you get better."

"Why would you care?" Anna's voice was quiet and sharp. "You. Whoever you are. Leave me so I can mourn my dead fiancé in peace." She set the plate on her side table, pulled her covers over her head, brought her knees up, and began to cry.

"Wha? Anna– Anna, look at me!" Fingers pried the blanket back over her head. "Anna. What do you mean? Anna, I'm right here. What are you talking about?"

"No. You're dead. Yoh is dead. All because of me. It's all my fault!" Tears began to fall faster then before, leaving salty trails only to be erased by other tears.

"Anna! No, Anna, I'm right here. Look at me. It was just a nightmare, just something caused by your sickness!" Anna's eyes unwillingly rose as he lifted her face. She found herself staring into his eyes. Suddenly, Yoh broke into his trademark grin, and said, "See, Anna? It's really me!"

Anna hurtled herself at him, effectively knocking them both onto the floor. "YOH!" she cried. "Oh, Yoh, it was horrible! You got hit by a car and you went to the hospital and you died before I could tell you I love you!" The whole thing came out as a big jumble, and Anna hadn't realized what she said until Yoh replied.

"I love you too, Anna!" Anna immediately stopped telling the story of Yoh's death, which she had begun to blab out and turned to him with a death glare.

"What did you say?" Anna growled. Yoh gulped. The only time Anna used this voice was when she was angry and about to hit him.

"I–uh...I love you too, Anna?... um...You're not going to hit me are you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"But I said I loved you!"

"Yes. I know that"

"The why are you going to hit me!"

"Because you interrupted me, Yoh!" She lifted her hand, about to strike. Yoh cringed, waiting for the blow. Anna thought for a moment, then playfully slapped him on the head.

"There. All done." Yoh lifted his head and laughed.

"Now go do fifty laps around the block."

Yoh groaned. "Annaaaaaaaa!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao looked on from outside the window. 'Awww... They look so cute together. I guess my work here is done!' He leapt off of the tree he'd been sitting on and landed without a sound on the grass below. Voices drifted from the open window above him.

"Yoh, did you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"Never mind. Must have been my imagination."

Hao smirked to himself and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

* * *

Eh... Um... yea... The End? ahum... Review?... O yeah... Thanks for reading and all that... Now go ahead and leave this forbidden place! I Banish you! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Ok, that was weird.


End file.
